


Am I Good Enough?

by pinkheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Body Worship, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dark Shiro's name is Kuro here, Fluff and Angst, I don't know how to drabble fml, Kuro (Voltron) - Freeform, Lance gets fucked by Kuro not Shiro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shance Week 2016, Shance Week 2016: Confidence/Insecurity, Shance Week 2016: Hero/Villain, Smut, how does one drabble?, it's 5k long, ofc it has, ok this has a lil bit of plot, so that it doesn't confuse anyone when reading, this has two days combined, this was supposed to be a drabble i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Shiro is acting weirdly and Lance thinks it's his fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Shance fic, but sadly it didn't turn out as well as I had planned it. It's okay, I guess. I think the reason to this is simply because I tried to write a drabble, but since I can't drabble the story turned into a mess... or something like that... Because the first half is all fluffy and aww, but the second part is smutty and filthy and cocks. Idk.
> 
> By the way, you can find me on tumblr: [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edit: Now with [art](http://queenieafterdark.tumblr.com/post/159664451341/guess-whos-been-reading-darkfics-again-inspired)! Thank you so much queenieafterdark! *^*

“Shiro, do you want to go out star-gazing with me?” Lance asked his boyfriend out of the blue, Shiro reacting as surprised as the question itself was.

“Uh,” he stuttered, loss for words, “star-gazing?”

“Yeah.” he replied as seriously and at the same time as casually as he did when he came up with his idea seconds prior.

It wasn't like Lance didn't have any reason behind his suggestion.

“After all our trainings and fights, I think it would be a good idea to star-gaze. I just want to be close to you. We couldn't have much time for ourselves the past few weeks and now that things have evened out after your second captivation by Zarkon and our mission to rescue you, I’d like to… well,” Lance averted his eyes, a very faint blush painting his cheeks discreetly, “I missed you. And I was scared to death when I found out that you were captured by Zarkon again.” His expression saddened, reawakening the memories and feelings of those days in which Shiro had been taken hostage, Zarkon having demanded the five lions in return

Luckily, the four of them – Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk – and Allura and Coran were able to free their comrade from captivity.

“Tonight?” Shiro questioned warily, voice bordering on rejection.

Lance furrowed his brows lightly at that. “Is that a bad idea? Aren't you interested in it? Or do you have other plans for tonight?” It was hard not to notice the disappointment in his tone, anxiety rushing through his veins as it caused Lance’s heart to pick up its pace. There were so many thoughts bugging his mind, screaming at him that his idea was utter bullshit. The voice in his head told him,

_‘Why are you even trying, Lance? Do you think Shiro wants to deal with an immature guy like you? He’s probably already sick of being your boyfriend. There are other – more important things – he has to keep up with. You fool.’_

“Sure.” Shiro’s voice had changed, all cheerful and happy now. “That sounds great.” A smile followed his verbal response.

That was the exact moment those unpleasant thoughts vanished. Forgotten and gone. “How about the top of the space ship?”

~~~

“You see. We’re surrounded by stars every day,” Lance said casually, his confidence at the same level as it’d be if he were to woo someone. But he didn't want to flirt with anyone anymore. Because he had Shiro. “But watching the stars shine brightly above our heads… looking at them with you… is like home to me. Sometimes I hate space and I feel down because nothing is familiar to me here. I hate looking into the sky, wondering when we will be on earth again. But you, Shiro, you make my days better and you are the cure to my home sickness. I love you.”

Shiro was speechless, admiring the bright sparkles on Lance’s face that the moon emitted, white beams penetrating the windows set above to lighten the place they were at. The planet Allura had chosen to stay at had three moons revolving around it. Tonight the biggest one of them was high in the sky. Shiro breathed in deeply, as though he could take in the beauty of Lance’s face like that. Lance had looked him deep in the eyes when he made that confession just now, eyes had been glistening millions of stars. “Lance…” he breathed, no more words were able to climb up his throat yet. Lance closed his eyes, all the stars gone for that one moment, and Shiro felt like there weren't any of them in the universe anymore.

When Lance opened his eyes again, Shiro saw those little, bright, glinting dots again, but even then it didn't matter to him. Lance tilted his head up and gazed long. All the while there was a little blush brushing his cheeks.

“I love you, too.” Lance’s breath hitched in surprise when he heard those words slip through Shiro’s lips. The first time… It was the first time he heard him say those words to him. “I love you, Lance. With all my heart and even more. Until all the stars of the universe die out.”

Lance was in tears, smiling big and as bright as all suns in the universe together, relief overtaking him. He was glad. He was so glad that Shiro didn't seem to have changed majorly—which he had thought at first.

That was one of the reasons why Lance had wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. Of course he had noticed over the past few days after Shiro’s rescue that he was acting weirdly. Allura and Coran were around him most of the time, locked in a room for no one else to reach, talking; hours and hours would pass and no one knew what exactly the matter was. Even Keith and the others noticed that, but none of them suspected anything big.

Everyone except for Lance.

It appeared that Lance was the only one who noticed how Shiro wasn't only holding secret conversations or whatsoever with Allura and Coran, but there were also times where he'd disappear at night and come back very late, and one time Lance caught him sneaking inside. To Lance’s question what he had been doing, Shiro came up with the excuse of having taken fresh air and practiced combat afterwards— _outside_. Which was unnecessary because the Paladins had their training rooms in Allura’s ship. Lance didn’t let any doubt show on his face in front of his lover, but inwardly he hadn’t been convinced at all. While Shiro dismissed their night encounter right away, Lance became suspicious all the more.

So whenever he witnessed Shiro walking out of the ship or coming back, Lance made sure that Shiro didn't spot him, for he had no clue that Lance was secretely observing him. Everytime Lance bided in his spot and waited minutes, sometimes hours, until his boyfriend’s return. At some point, he felt nothing more than unbearable worry. He was eager to know what was wrong at him, but at the same time he was spending hours to figure out why Shiro wasn't telling him what the problem was.

_They were lovers after all!_

That was why… That was why he had wanted to confront Shiro with his knowledge tonight. Because if Shiro didn't tell his boyfriend something as strange as his unusual night activity, then maybe Lance wasn't worth…

No.

Right now all of Lance’s concerns were forgotten. Shiro’s love confession brought him into a state of bliss and the kiss Shiro had attacked Lance with next erased even the last bits of doubt and worry.

There was nothing wrong.

Lance was Lance. Shiro was Shiro. Lance still was Shiro’s boyfriend and the other way round.

“Even if it doesn't seem like that, even if I never told you that, even if I might not have expressed that to you in any way before… You mean a lot to me.” Shiro’s whisper echoed in Lance’s head, sounding like music. Like a lullaby he would listen to every night over and over again and fall asleep to.

Lance kissed Shiro’s neck, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend’s biceps then as he leant on his shoulder, letting the silence take over them and the stars watch them spending an intimate moment.

They stayed like that for a long time; Shiro’s hand lingering on Lance’s thigh, stroking soothingly as Lance occasionally peppered Shiro’s neck with kisses.

~~~

Strong arms holding a naked, slender back, Lance wound his own arms around Shiro’s neck as his and Shiro’s lips danced together; tongues entwining. Lance moved closer on Shiro’s lap, leaving no space between him and his boyfriend, yearning for every inch of Shiro’s body. A low moan was released from Lance’s mouth before both of them parted. His eyes fluttered when he tried to lock eyes with Shiro, and Shiro’s face moved to Lance’s exposed upper body, teeth grazing over his collarbone, moving upwards as his tongue glided over skin and his mouth enclosed parts of it to suck on it, creating pretty red circles.

Shiro’s hands wandered down, giving Lance’s butt an affectionate squeeze before fingertips traced his hips, going up to roam his chest. When fingers made circling movements on his chest, rubbing the skin around his nipples before his buds were taken in between two fingers, Lance keened, bucking his upper body forward to get more.

More of his touches. More of his body. _More of Shiro._

A whimper escaped his lips when his nipples were played with; thumbs circling around it, fingers twisting and squeezing.

“Don’t hold yourself back. We are in my room,” Shiro growled into Lance’s ear, voice so seductive and full of lust. “I want to hear every beautiful sound coming out of your mouth, precious. You like it, don’t you?”

Lance nodded.

A hand surrounded his throat now, though it didn't do else than to stroke the red hickeys that were left there by Shiro’s lips. As a reaction, Lance lifted his head and groaned quietly. He would most likely not admit it out loud, but secretely he wanted that hand to press around his neck and take control over his breath.

Lance trusted Shiro. He believed that Shiro would never hurt him on purpose.

Bucking his hips, mewling, Lance keened again as Shiro’s tongue made its way up Lance’s throat, stopping by his chin. Their lips were mere inches apart, but they didn't kiss yet. Instead, two pair of eyes looked at each other, silently talking as love and sexual tension spread in the air, making especially Lance impatient.

“Shiro, please…” Lance begged desperately, and one of Shiro’s hands cupped his hard bulge as their lips moved closer, fusing together any second.

But then there was a pained groan.

It came from Shiro.

Lance stopped in his tracks and was alarmed right away. “Shiro?” When he examined his boyfriend closer, Lance spotted Shiro covering his face with one hand as he let out another struggling groan. His expression was distorted in pain, as though migraine had attacked him. “Shiro?”

“Urgh… Lance,” Shiro breathed with much efforts. One of his eyelids opened and there was something odd with his iris. “You have to leave.”

“What?” Lance was too overwhelmed by his boyfriend’s behaviour, shaking his head in disbelief. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“A-Am… not. Go away.”

“What kind of joke is this?!” Lance burst out. He got off of Shiro’s lap, taking a few steps back. Shiro stood up as well. “You want me to leave. Now of all times?! You do realize that we were about to make love, right?”

“Lance, I’m sorry. But I can’t explain it to you now—urgh!” The pain focused on one part of Shiro’s head and pulsated agonizingly there. Shiro held his head between his hands, eyes pressed shut, teeth gritted, brows creased deeply. It felt as if a constant, rhythmic pain was blasting in his head, taking over his sanity. “I want you to leave. Now! Believe me. It’s the best for you.”

“No!” Lance cried out, his bottom lip quivering. And then that familiar anxiety hit him hard a second time. He remembered how Shiro hid some secret and didn’t tell him. Those days and nights of Shiro doing things on his own that none of the Paladins were allowed to know about. Most importantly Lance didn't know.

And it hurt him. It hurt him so much to not know that there was something that had changed in Shiro, and Lance didn't know any about it and the worst was that he couldn't help his boyfriend out because he didn't know what the matter was.

So many thoughts were running through his mind now, counting what possible answers there were to Shiro’s odd behaviour. In the end, Lance concluded that the fault lay in himself.

Nothing seemed more plausible than this to him.

“Are you playing with me?” Lance’s voice broke, croaking.

“It’s not like that. Really.” Shiro pushed those words out, stepping up to Lance to lead him outside his room. But Lance wouldn't give up as easily as this. He wanted some answers first. His arms flailed around in the air, dodging Shiro’s attempts to make him leave. “Am I not good enough to you?!” Lance cried out, a flow of tears streaming down his face as he said that, sobbing. “You confessed your love for me today. So why… Why are you doing this to me? Why won’t you tell me what’s up with you? It’s because you don't really see me as your boyfriend, isn’t it?!”

“You’re wrong.” Shiro could barely speak, breathing heavily. “Lance. Please… not now. You have to leave.”

Lance ignored his words and raged, “To you I’m just an annoying guy who was as silly as to fall in love with you. _‘How ridiculous!’_ Isn’t that what you think about me? That I’m a pathetic loser. Why? What did I do wrong? Shiro, tell me what’s up with you. I want to change for the better. For you. I love you, Shiro.”

As Lance’s crying went on, Shiro fell onto his knees, crying out a loud growl. His head was lowered to the floor, forehead pressing against the cold surface as his whole body shook. “Aaaaaaargh.” he grunted painfully.

Lance, who was taken aback by this, stopped his crying as utter confusion reflected on his facial expression, wondering what was up with his boyfriend. “Shiro? Hey, Shiro. What’s wrong?!” He ran up to his lover, lowered himself to the floor. One hand lay flat on Shiro’s back as the other one held his face. “Are you in pain? What’s up? Shiro, answer me! Tell me what’s wrong!”

“Lance, go away!” Shiro screamed; tone so shrill and serious and demanding, totally foreign to Lance who had never witnessed his boyfriend being as mad at him as this.

“Never! I won’t leave you here all by yourself. Not when you’re like this. You are in pain, I can’t ignore this. Shiro? Shiro!”

Suddenly, there was silence, Shiro’s struggling noises gone. His body wasn’t trembling anymore and his hands were retreated from his head.

Shiro stood up silently, which relieved Lance. He was standing on his feet again at the same time as Shiro. Sniffling and eventually smiling in relief, Lance hugged one of his boyfriend’s muscular arms, seeking attention as he said to him in a calm and smooth voice, “Are you alright now? I’m glad the pain is gone.” Shiro didn't reply, head kept sunken. And Lance became irritated. Caressing his lover’s cheeks slowly, he wondered, “Shiro? Say something. Hey, Shiro…”

Instead of asking himself what exactly had happened just now, he was rather glad that Shiro wasn't yowling in pain anymore. And with that, his insecurities were shoven aside for a moment once again.

“Who?” It eventually came out of Shiro’s mouth; one syllabe, but at least something.

Or so he thought.

As this question repeated in his mind again, Lance had his brows curled in irritation, taking a step back.

His eyes parted horrifiyingly when he was met with someone disguised as Shiro, smirking wickedly at him as his eyes glowed a yellowish tone. “Shiro?” Lance asked carefully. His heart had skipped a beat and fear drove his mind crazy as he swallowed hard and heard the fast pumpings of his heart in his ears. “W-Who are you?”

The prothesis of “Shiro” moved forward quickly and in a matter of seconds it was wrapped around Lance’s throat, fingers digging into the side of his neck. Painful but not perilous. Lance coughed as his body was pushed against the wall, his own hands holding Shiro’s one that was squeezing the air out of his lungs. “I go by the name Kuro.” Kuro said, grinning.

“K-Kuro? Who is Ku—” And then realization hit him hard and Lance remembered that day when Shiro was rescued by Allura, Coran and the Paladins. Even if those thoughts had stayed only vaguely in his mind, Lance hadn't forgotten about the moment where he and the others had finally found Shiro in chains, being dragged around by Zarkon. At that time, he used to have those shining yellow eyes as well and he even attacked Keith once, totally out of control.

Because of all the mess and fights and the threat coming from Zarkon constantly, Lance didn't know anymore how Shiro came back to his senses but he did and after that they had successfully escaped from that place, taking Shiro with them.

He didn't understand everything yet, but Lance figured out that this “Kuro” inside Shiro’s mind was Zarkon’s doing. And now he believed to have understood why Shiro had been seeking Allura’s advice and why he went out at night.

It was because of that Kuro inside him. Whenever he needed to be released (or maybe he forced himself out?), Shiro would always seek an isolated place where no one would be around – disturbing him – to let Kuro take over him. Even if it was unwillingly.

“That’s how it is…” Lance whispered to himself, “Shiro, why didn't you tell me?”

“Your Shiro isn’t here.” Kuro growled, tightening his grip around Lance to which the other guy groaned in ache. Kuro smiled in fake pity. “Poor boy. You are a very unlucky boy.” Lance took a deep breath the second his throat was free from any pressure, a hand of his grazing that sore spot as he curled his upper body forward, alternately breathing and coughing.

“Shiro. I know that you can hear me.” Lance said in a raw voice. “Tell me what I have to do to make him go away. Tell me what I have to do to have you back, Shiro!”

Kuro snickered lowly and then a finger was placed under Lance’s chin and raised his head. Kuro’s face was close to Lance’s, breath hitting his lips when Kuro spoke. “You can’t do anything against me. If I want to come out and therefore have to suppress Shiro, I will - and no one can stop me.”

“You’re unwelcomed.” Was all Lance spat at him.

“How nice of you. I’m flattered.” Kuro joked in amusement. His metal hand was roaming around Lance’s neck again and Lance stiffened, fearing that he was going to be choked again. “My purpose is to fight, kill and destroy. Shiro doesn't give me more than abandoned places to destroy at night, but at least something. His mind is very strong, you know.” Kuro halted and growled out a painful sound, one of his eyes twitching. “That bastard can control me to some extent, how annoying. He won’t let me do the things Zarkon has created me for.”

Lance sent a glare at him and tried to find a solution. He had to come up with something that would help him in this situation. But most importantly he needed to find a way to help Shiro. He was the one in bigger trouble right now, Lance thought.

“But looking at you right now… Standing half naked in front of me… It makes me want to do something that isn't in my usual agenda.” Kuro smirked slyly, licking his lips. “Such beautiful skin, such a delicate body. I wanna do things to you.”

In every other situation Lance would have been scared or grossed out by this, but right at this very moment he wasn't. Not when all he could think of was to save Shiro. No matter how. And without a second thought, he spit out, “If I let you do to my body everything you want, will you disappear after that? Do me. I don’t care. Just give me Shiro back.”

“Oh~,” Kuro cooed, cocking his head, “Are you trying to make a deal with me?”

Lance stayed silent, trembling as little cold sweat pearls rolled down his forehead and temple, heart racing madly. He knew that he had no chance to fight him in any way, so he had to agree to something that would hopefully please Kuro enough to let himself down that much that Shiro could take over his own mind again.

Kuro grabbed one of his wrists and threw him on Shiro’s bed, climbing on top of him.

“H-Hey! Wait! What is your answer to my suggestion?” Lance complained, attempting to distance himself from Kuro. To no avail.

His wrists were brought together, placed above his head and pinned down there with one strong hand. “Depends on how you’ll please and satisfy me.”

“That’s not a valid answe—” Lips were pressed on his and not much later Kuro’s tongue was already invading the inside of his mouth, pushing inside, big, and licking everywhere. Even though this was Shiro’s body and Shiro’s mouth and tongue doing this to him, the taste of Shiro wasn't exactly the same as before when Lance and Shiro had been kissing, Lance situated on his lover’s hips. The sweet taste that had decorated Shiro’s saliva was bitter now. Bitter, malicious and carrying a taste of venom - just like that personality of “Kuro”.

“Mhm,” Lance moaned, eyes pressed closed. He played along, responding to the kiss to not get Kuro mad. As he did so, his hips bucked up subconsciously and met with Kuro’s groin. Lance let out a cry of momentary lust, embarrassed of the fact that he was indeed hard again.

Kuro chuckled, sucking on Lance’s lips and biting his bottom lip before he parted from him. “You little slut. You’re already hard. Can’t wait to get fucked, huh?”

With swollen and plump lips, Lance retorted, “I’m doing this for Shiro.” He was already breathing heavily, his tongue gliding over his lips, with the result of evoking a strange kind of pain on his lips. It felt as though the bite still lingered there vividly, numbing his lips.

“So what? Do you want to hear now that Shiro is proud of you? Shiro will be prouder of you, if do your job and spread your legs for me.” Kuro went on and licked Lance’s ear now, nibbling on it hard.

Breathing out harshly, Lance complied and opened his legs more. He heard Kuro whisper “Good boy.” as he violated his ear, planting red bite marks there.

“For Shiro.” Lance spoke to himself, “I’m doing this for Shiro. It’ll be alright.”

To his surprise, Kuro began to release painful groans, just like Shiro did prior. That growling stretched for ten seconds and then it was Shiro who said, “Lance.”

“Shiro? Shiro, it’s you!” Lance, whose hands were free again, hugged Shiro by his neck, holding him close to him. Their heads were next to each other, which meant that Lance couldn’t see his boyfriend's face, but he knew that it was Shiro. Smiling to himself as mixed feelings tore at this heart, he cried a few tears.

“Lance. Oh my god, Lance, please. Please run away as far as possible.”

To this, Lance cried even more, getting angry with Shiro now. “No, I won’t. I won’t!”

“Do it!” Shiro’s tone was risen, not accepting a ‘No’.

“No!”

“I won’t be able to control him fully! I don’t know what he’ll do to you! Lance, urgh… go away! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Lance hugged his lover tighter, breathing hard into the crook of Shiro’s neck. “I’ll stay with you. I’ll take care of this.”

“Don’t do this… Just don’t. Get away from me.”

He whispered, “I’ll be okay, Shiro.” and kissed Shiro’s cheek after promising him this. “I’m going to be alright.”

There was no response coming from Shiro because Kuro had successfully come back again. He rose his upper body, eyes peering at him. His gaze wandered up and down Lance’s body, examining the spots he was about to lay his mouth and teeth on, a grin played around his lips.

Like a wolf would do to his prey, devouring him any second.

~~~

“Ah!” Lance didn't know whether it was Kuro’s cock rocking beastly into him or his teeth clawing into his skin that made him cry out loudly. It was probably a mixture of both.

There was yet another bite mark plastered on his already bruised neck, many red and purple hickeys and bruises splattered over his shoulders and throat and chest, some of them leaking blood. Kuro had also planted scratches onto his skin, having smirked in content when he had marveled his masterpiece.

His huge dick balls deep inside Lance, stretching him from the inside, Kuro retreated halfway and thrust back in, hitting Lance’s sweet spot this time.

Lance arched his back and moaned loudly, and took fistfuls of the sheet beneath him and squirmed; overwhelmed by the pleasurable pain that speeded through his blood, causing his body to become hypersensitive and his cock throb madly, oozing pre-cum.

“Shiro…” he whimpered, tears staining his face as saliva trickled down his chin and sobs left his mouth. That was his way of coping with this. As long as he believed that it was Shiro doing this to him (as in being especially rough today) Lance would make through it. Basically, this was it. Kuro hadn't broken any of his bones or torn flesh from his body like an animal or cut his skin open to the point that Lance would die from blood loss, or made him bleed heavily in any way.

Kuro liked it rough. And he made sure that he would fuck the shit out of Lance, taking in every lustful feeling and pleasure that his body had to offer and give out.

“Yeah, right.” Kuro grunted, pounding into Lance at a firm and fast pace. “Shiro, that _asshole_. How does he dare have you for himself only? He’s having all the fun with you and I am not? That’s mean. Right, boy?” Kuro lowered his head to Lance, forehead on forehead as his shining eyes locked with Lance’s teary ones. “You seem to be scared. Are you scared of me? Don’t tell me you hate me for what I’m doing to you.”

“J-Just… get over with it already. I’m so close and… I-I want my Shiro back.”

“Already?” He made one hard thrust, and Lance moaned. “I want to have my fun with you.” He licked up some blood that was covering parts of his chest. “Look at yourself. You look so _beautiful_ with my bite marks and hickeys on your skin. This is _my_ creation. And it’ll stay there. How pretty.”

“It’s your fault that I’m going to have problems with covering all of these.” Lance had the courage to smirk at him. “You greedy beast. You weren’t holding yourself back at all.”

“Why should I?” Kuro teased, flipping Lance over onto his stomach. Lance had just as much energy as to prop himself up on his elbows. And then Kuro pushed his dick inside him again, fucking Lance to oblivion. He didn’t even _dream_ of being gentle, instead his prothesis fisted Lance’s smooth brown hair, tilted it up, so that his back was going over to a curve.

Mouth widely agape, Lance slurred slutty moans, not holding back as his ass was pounded thoroughly, no thrust was wasted. “Ngh, ah, Shiro… Shiro…”

“Fucking stop calling out his name.” Kuro snapped. His free hand enclosed Lance’s cock, squeezing. More pre-cum leaked out, dripping onto the white sheet as Lance gave out a sound of needy pleasure. “This isn’t Shiro doing this to you. I bet he can’t even make you feel this good.” He fucked him steadily as he groaned, “Shit. It feels amazing to wreck your ass. This is even better than everything else.”

Thinking this way, Lance could actually be glad that Kuro wasn’t doing the things he was meant to do and instead he was “just” fucking Lance. Since Kuro was released inside their space ship where Allura, Coran and the Paladins were in, Lance and especially Shiro were lucky enough about the fact that nothing had escalated.

“Unlike you, Shiro doesn't see me as a fuck doll.”

“Oh? That’s how you think me? Cute.” Kuro picked his body up. Lance was sitting on his lap now – back facing his chest – as Kuro whipped his hips up, continuing to pound into Lance. The slick sound his dick made initiated that he was close as well for he had released this much pre-cum inside of Lance. Also, his breaths were fast and his thrusts unbelievably fierce. “Lance,” This was the first time Kuro called him by his name and the way he did it – whispering erotically next to his ear – triggered off a bowl of sexual desire and excitement explode in Lance’s stomach and lower area. Lance had his arms thrown over his head, behind Kuro’s head. Panting loudly, he tilted his head to the right – to Kuro – eyes fluttering. “Fuck, I can’t get enough of you. You like it too, right? Look at yourself. Your hips are fucking my cock.” Lance had indeed not noticed that he was practically riding Kuro’s dick, absent-minded. “Tasting more of you would have been so great.” His voice was seducing and had a praise in it. His lips moved to Lance’s, and they kissed. Messy and sloppy.

It didn't take more than a few more of Kuro’s pumping hand and the rough thrusts of his dick – hitting his prostate and causing Lance to see stars when there weren’t any – until he came; loud and with blissful ecstasy.

Kuro followed after, cumming inside of Lance. He grunted heavily as his dick shot out the cum and filled Lance’s ass. Lance fell onto the bed, face first, not feeling Kuro’s hold on him anymore. He panted hard, laying on the side as he tried to recover from his climax.

It felt weird. It felt so weird to Lance. He had been fucked by someone that wasn't _the_ Shiro he knew, even though it had been Shiro’s mouth and hands and tongue that had touched him. Kissed him, licked him, sucked on him, and fucked him.

All he wanted by his side now was… “Shiro.” Lance whispered weakly, eyelids heavy.

Seconds later, he got a response. “Lance?” A pause. “Oh my god, Lance!” Shiro placed his lover’s head on his palm carefully, making eye contact with him. “Lance? Are you okay?! Lance! Say something, please!” His other palm cupped his cheek, shaking.

There was a little smile tugging up, and Lance hummed. “I didn't know you can be so rough in bed.” He joked and attempted to laugh. It sounded like an ugly cough.

“This is not the right time to act tough. Seriously. How much does your body hurt? You’re bleeding lightly. What terrible thing did he do to you? Lance, you have to talk to me.”

“Can you stay with me?”

“Of course! I don’t want to leave you alone anyway.” Shiro picked his boyfriend up and lay him down on the right side of the bed; head above pillows and a blanket draped over his naked body. Shiro himself slipped under the cover next to him, though not before he had stroked and kissed Lance’s face softly, guilt weighing him down excruciangly. “I’m so sorry, Lance.”

“You didn't do anything to me.” Lance said with fatigue in his eyes, blinking slowly.

“Look at yourself.” Shiro moved closer and took one of Lance’s hands in his own as his other one traced Kuro’s wounds and marks and bites on his skin. He was careful and left feathery strokes on Lance’s body, making sure he didn’t inflict pain to him with his fingers.

“He wasn't very gentle. That’s all. They won’t stay on my skin forever.”

“Why didn't you run away? He could have done all things to you.” Shiro scolded him, though he didn't feel right at all to do so.

“I knew that your other you wouldn't hurt me severely.” Lance kissed Shiro’s lips lovingly. He added, “ _You_ wouldn't have let him.”

“Are you in pain?” Shiro asked again, voice full of worry.

“I’m fine.” Lance replied patiently.

There was a long silence between them, Lance so close to fall asleep when Shiro began explaining, “I don’t know how to have him under control. Zarkon did well, giving him a stable mind and personality inside me. I asked Allura and Coran and together we’re trying to find a solution. Only recently, Coran was able to find out something that might be helpful and now we want to try it out. I will suppress him forever one day. Until then, I have to let him out, but I have to be careful.”

Lance snuggled into Shiro’s chest.

“Now you understand why I didn't tell you.” Shiro finished.

“I thought you were sick of me.”

“Not at all.” Shiro reassured him, wrapping one arm around Lance, protective and affectionate. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Shiro planted a kiss on Lance’s hair. “Don’t get yourself in a dangerous situation again. I don't want him to hurt you.”

“He won’t hurt me.” Lance insisted. He didn't even reconsider his answer, he didn't even contemplate whether he was really sure about the thing he said just now. Pouting, he said, “Can I be self-indulgent now and ask you a favor?”

“Of course.”

“This is the least I can demand of you after all. Tomorrow… and the next few days, take good care of me and treat me special.”

“Everything you want, my love.”

Lance closed his eyes and fell asleep. For one second he believed that this had been Kuro’s voice that answered him, but he was too tired to think about that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. It's kind of a cliffhanger lmao
> 
> I have an idea for a second part where Lance would come up with something that would tame Kuro... But nah. I don't feel like writing it anytime soon.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this one-shot. I seriously need to know whether I have fucked up completely with my first Shance fic or only halfway.


End file.
